


Platonically

by The_Alias (Artemis_Day)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis Is a Good Bro, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Prompt Fill, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, of a sort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 01:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20462447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Day/pseuds/The_Alias
Summary: Sometimes love confessions don't go well.





	Platonically

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for suzieqsez.

“Where are you going?”

Steve was directly in Darcy’s path, to the point she had to press flat against the wall and squeeze past. 

“Crazy,” she said, grabbing another box out of the pile. “Wanna come?”

Steve moved to let her through. “I see. So what’s Jane up to this time?”

“Something about cosmic disturbances in Saskatchewan blah blah blah big science words I don’t understand. You know how she gets.”

“Have you tried to talk her out of it?”

“Dude. Do you know Jane?” Darcy stretched her back, groaning in apparent pain. "Basically I’ve been consigned to the sidekick position. I don’t give orders, I take them. Plus, Bucky’s off with Sam on their big mission, so he’s not here to fuck the bad ideas out of her. My hands are tied.”

“Well, I guess I can come along and make sure you guys stay safe,” Steve said. 

Darcy beamed and threw her arms around him. “You are awesome! I love you so much… platonically, I mean.”

“Right,” Steve said, patting her back. “I love you platonically, too.” 

As she went to get the van started Steve smacked himself on the forehead. _‘Platonically? Fuck, you are so stupid.’_

_‘Platonically?’_ Darcy berated herself from the driver’s seat. _‘Fuck, you are so stupid.’_


End file.
